Haunting Ground Ranking
There are eleven different Haunting Ground Ranks the player can receive at the end of a playthrough. Playing Types Type 1: Top Breeder "True friendship is like the brewing of a fine wine." *Plate Key: "ALCHYMIA" *Criteria: #Ending: A''' or '''B #Item Percentage: Any #Dog Level: A #Critical Injuries: 0 #Enemies Defeated: Any #Time: More than four hours but less than twenty. #Panic: Less than 30 Type 2: Treasure Hunter "Settling for nothing less than having everything is something that should be commended, not reprimanded." *Plate Key: "ADAMAS" *Criteria: #Ending: A''' or '''B #Item Percentage: 80%-100% #Dog Level: A OR B, C, D. #Critical Injuries: 1+ or Any #Enemies Defeated: Less than 30 #Time: More than four hours but less than twenty #Panic: Less than 30 Type 3: Warmonger "They should never have brought you to this castle because, in fact, you become their nightmare." *Plate Key: "POWDER" *Criteria: #Ending: A''' or '''B #Item Percentage: 0%-79% #Dog Level: A or B, C, D #Critical Injuries: 1+ or Any #Enemies Defeated: 30 or more #Time: More than four hours but less than twenty. #Panic: Less than 30 Type 4: Track Star "Speed. Pure and simple. Running like the wind." *Plate Key: "MORGAN" *Criteria: #Ending: A''' or '''B #Item Percentage: 0%-79% #Dog Level: A or B, C, D #Critical Injuries: 1+ or Any #Enemies Defeated: Less than 30 #Time: Less than three hours. #Panic: Less than 30 Type 5: Dog-lover "Here's to being friends with man's best friend." *Criteria: #Ending: A''' or '''B #Item Percentage: 0%-79% #Dog Level: A OR B'' #Critical Injuries: 1+ or ''Any #Enemies Defeated: Less than 30 #Time: More than 4 hours but less than 20. #Panic: Less than 30 Type 6: Scream Queen "Screaming like some second-rate actress in a bad horror flick." *Criteria: #Ending: A''' or '''B #Item Percentage: 0%-79% #Dog Level: C or D #Critical Injuries: Any #Enemies Defeated: Less than 30 #Time: More than 4 hours but less than 2. #Panic: More than 30 Type 7: Speed Walker "Time stands still for no one. Use it wisely." *Criteria: #Ending: A''' or '''B #Item Percentage: 0%-79% #Dog Level: C or D #Critical Injuries: Any #Enemies Defeated: Less than 30 #Time: More than 3 hours but less than 40. #Panic: Less than 30 Type 8: Fugitive "There is always more than one solution to every problem." *Criteria: #Ending: C''' #Item Percentage: Any #Dog Level: D or Better #Critical Injuries: Any #Enemies Defeated: Any #Time: Any #Panic: Any Type 9: Unjudged "Typical. Standard. Run-of-the-mill. Ordinary. What more is there to say." *Criteria #Ending: '''A or B''' #Item Percentage: 0%-79% #Dog Level: D or C #Critical Injuries: Any #Enemies Defeated: Less than 30 #Time: More than 4 hours but less than 20:00:00 (twenty hours) #Panic: Less than 30 Type 10: Late Bloomer "Sometimes, time is on your side." *Criteria: #Ending: '''A or B''' #Item Percentage: 0%-79% #Dog Level: D or C #Critical Injuries: Any #Enemies Defeated: Less than 30 #Time: More than 20 #Panic: Less than 30 Type 11: Dog Beater ''"You are obviously not a dog person." *Criteria: #Ending: Any or D'' #Item Percentage: Any #Dog Level: E OR ''Any #Critical Injuries: Any #Enemies Defeated: Less than 30 #Time: More than 4 hours but less than 20. #Panic: Less than 30 Category:Haunting Ground